Tanya's Escapades
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Sexcapades is more like it, this is the companion piece to the Game Plan series following the infamous Tanya Denali's journey of sex, lies and videotape. The first few chapters will include previews from previously published and upcoming stories within the series. ******Disclaimer-Not for under agers, if you can not go and see a rated R movie, please don't read this******
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to the Doctor's Office

**A/N: This is an excerpt from previously published, The Final Score, check out my profile to see how it ends.**

_"Miss Denali, what are you doing here?" Carlisle says "Are you here to see young Edward?"_

_Tanya adjusted her pigtails as she spoke, "Oh no I've already seen Edward and spent some time with your wife as well; I'm here to see you, doctor." _

_He really wanted to know what this sexy creature with her long strawberry blond hair wanted with him. Carlisle gestured towards the door leading into the back entrance of the house. _

_Tanya shook her head, "No, doctor I want you right here plus it'll be quick and then I'll be on my way." She moved towards his black Mercedes and slid into the back seat. "Join me" she commanded. _

_"Dr. Cullen, I need to speak to you confidentially" her breathe fanned his face as she leaned in closer to the doctor after he entered the vehicle. "I have a dilemma and it needs your personal attention." _

_He hid the chuckle that was ready to escape as he reached into his medical bag, "Miss Denali wouldn't this be more productive if I were to check you out at my office."_

_Before Tanya could answer, Carlisle checked her vitals and noticed that her skin was warm not unlike how his was at the present moment. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Denali?"_

_"Tanya, please" she purred. _

_"Doctor, are you a gynecologist?" Tanya asked as she placed his hand over her bare sex._

_"Well, no but today I could be," he smirked and plunged his fist into her center was brute force "I heard that you like it a little rough."_

_"Oh God just like that, harder" Tanya screamed. _

_Carlisle changed angles to hit into her deeper and she whimpered while clawing at his blue scrubs. She reached out with her trebling hands and grabbed his covered cock._


	2. Chapter 2: Humiliation

**A/N: An excerpt from the upcoming final installment , VICTORY, of The Game Plan series. Please make sure to add me to your author alert so you don't miss a thing.**

_Good thing we had rented out the entire floor. _

_"PUSSY, you will take it like a man only fifteen more to go." _

_I enjoyed inflicting pain on the old man, he needed it "Scream as loudly as you need to the room is sound proof." _

_"Uh…oh…God," he yelped like a little bitch in heat since his wife didn't even touch him anymore and his sons' were disappointments. I was the only one in his' life who has given him what he wanted and needed: pain and power. _

_He was a complete mess by the time I got to the tenth blow but if I didn't continue then he would think it was okay to go off book again. I put on one of my favorite tracks by Bands of Skulls on the docked IPod; it helped to set the mood. Bonus: It tripped up the little cry baby. His tears did nothing but spur need for possession. _

_He stayed on his knees like a good little bitch and sucked up all his tears once I stood in front of him. My body was perspiring from the workout that I just given the both of us. _


	3. Chapter 3: Public Indecency

**A/N: Yes she is that bad, Tanya is back again with another excerpt from Victory. If you hadn't guessed already it's in Tanya's point of view.**

_Maybe it's the voyeur in me or the bitch but in that second I started pushed back into John. It was obvious he sensed my acceptance, "Oh, yes you little cunt don't resist" he said, "Ride this dick."_

_And that's what I did._

_"You see how wild you are. He's never seen anything like this outside of animal planet until now" my eyes were still locked on the child. He had yet to yank on one of his parents and let them know what was happening behind them. _

_Guess I enjoyed the idea of corrupting another one of America's youth no matter the age because I screamed as my captor angled himself deeper in my twat, "YES, FUCK MY PUSSY!" _

_My hips grounded against his groin as I stretched my fingers to touch the appendage entering my dripping wet snatch. It was sticky, warm and hard. "Oh yes, Daddy fuck me" I moaned still keeping eye contact with the young boy._


End file.
